Sleep Come Easy
by Mus4u
Summary: Tender moment before bed with Team Free Will. contains 3some relationship between Dean/Cas/Sam, mildly incestuous.


Pairing/Character: Dean/Cas/Sam  
Genre/Warnings: Schmoop, cavity-inducing, 3some  
Word Count: 731  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Another fill for schmoop_bingo the prompt is 'bedtime rituals'

* * *

Dean shoved Sam on his way to the commode, he tried to protest but with his mouth full of toothpaste it was useless. He grinned at Sam waggling his eyebrows humorously. Sam spit and turned his 'bitch face' on Dean, "Wait your turn, jerk."

"My 'turn', Sammy? We've been sharing a bathroom since before you can remember." Dean took the hand that was holding his stream steady and smacked Sam's shoulder. "Now move over," Dean made room for himself in front of the mirror. Sam rolled his eyes and switched places with Dean so he could empty his bladder before going to bed.

They joked around more. Dean flicked water on Sam and Sam smacked Dean's cheek without washing his hands after pissing. That earned him a slap up the back of his head. They pushed each other out of the bathroom laughing. Castiel was poised on the end of the bed, hands folded in his lap and curious head tilt.

Dean chuckled, "got something on your mind, Cas?" He blinked and looked away; Dean pulled him to his feet and started undoing his tie.

"You do these same similar tasks every night. Why?" Sam moved in behind him and slid his trench coat off.

"We're getting ready for bed." Dean started unbuttoning his shirt.

Castiel frowned, "The same way every night?" Both brothers laughed.

They shared a look between themselves; it was soft and fond. As Dean slipped the shirt off Castiel's shoulders Sam kissed his exposed skin. He tilted his head giving the taller man more access.

"Most of it you learn as a kid," Sam said against Castiel's skin. It took him a moment to realize that they were answering his question. "You always brush your teeth before going to bed."

"And morning wood is a bitch enough." Dean unbuckled Castiel's belt and Sam pushed the pants to the ground. Sam reached behind himself and grabbed an extra t-shirt off the bed; he pulled it over Castiel's head and even after the last few months it still startled him. He ran his hands over the soft worn cotton. "You get dressed in your pj's."

Castiel's face screwed up, "I do not see why you change from one set of clothes to another just to sleep in them."

Sam chuckled, nipping his ear, "To be comfortable, Cas."

"I am sufficient in the clothes I wear." The brothers again laughed softly. "Humans are too attached their comforts."

"We enjoy them, there's a difference." It was Castiel's turn to roll his eyes. Dean mock-scowled, "Get your ass in the bed." Sam smacked said body part.

Castiel followed Dean to his side of the bed while Sam climb in on the other side. Castiel did not enjoy sleeping between the two men; he was a restless sleepier that needed to toss and turn frequently. The brothers refused it any other way though and both insisted that they were fine with the arrangement and that Castiel didn't wake them. They lied, he knew it. Sam held the cover as Castiel climbed on the bed and backed up against him.

Once Dean was settled in front of him there was a brief tugging over the blanket before both parties were satisfied with what they had. It wouldn't stay like that; through out the night Dean would fight for more and even though Sam was a hot rock he would try for them back. Castiel thought it was the little brother in him being defiant even in sleep. He could admit, to himself, that it was kind of cute. Dean wrapped his arm around his waist, Sam slipped a bare calf over his.

Dean hummed one of his rock and roll songs and Sam tapped the beat on Castiel's hip. As the angel drifted off to sleep he thought maybe humans did the small repetitive tasks every night because it settled them; the brothers were quickly following him to rest. It put them in a place of calm and safety; Sam relaxed against him as his mind shut down, Dean curled into Castiel. He held off on sleep for a few more moments, restless as he was Castiel could never sleep as long as one of the brothers were awake. That was his one condition to falling asleep./lj-cut


End file.
